Frootloops and Phantoms
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: what happens when Phantom-Stelo and I get together? pure unedited madness! contains DP characters and Phineous from Phineous and Ferb. PS. don't read while drinking any liquids  .
1. Chapter 1

VampireFrootloopsRule: hello! and welcome to madness! gosh my penname is long, i think i shall shorten it, what do you think i should be Phantom-Stelo?

Stelo: Dunno I'd suggest The Frootloop but i think Vlad called it.  
>Dani: Let's sing a song!<br>Stelo: That rhymes!  
>Danny: NOOO!<br>Vladdy the Evil Halfa by Phantom-Stelo

Stelo: Vladdy is an evil ghost from Madison

Wisconsin,

Sam: And when he fought he always lost

Danny: I just hope we stop rhymin'.

All: Plasmius the evil ghost from Madison Wisconsin

Stelo: Every time he fought he lost

Danny: Just please end all the rhymin!

*music interlude*

Stelo: Oh c'mon Danny this is fun!

Tuck: Besides, music interludes means no rhyming!

Danny: YES!

Stelo: ... Oh look it's over!

Danny: NO!

(to the toon of Yankie Doodle)

Stelo: Danny Fenton went inside a big ghostly portal

Sam: It lit up

Tuck: Then he stood up

Jazz: and his terror it was mortal

*speaking*

Stelo: Mortal?

Jazz: I ran out of rhymes ok?

Candace: I feel ya.

Stelo: Get out Candace if any crossover characters are coming it's Phineas!

Phineas: Sure!

*singing to tune of DP*

Stelo: Man i thought this song was fun.

Tuck: too bad this song is already done.

Dan: Can i just please shoot her with a gun?

Sam: He's gonna kill em all cuz he's Dan Phantom!

Stelo: Ok who let Dan Phantom out?

Tuck: Wasn't me!

Sam: Ain't me!

Stelo: I have my doubts.

Danny: My evil future jerky self smells like trout.

Sam: He's gonna kill em all cuz he's Dan Phantom!

All: Gonna kill em all cuz he's Dan Phantom

gonna kill em all cuz he's Dan phantom

Gonna kill em all cuz he's Dan Phantom Phantom...

Vfr: o.O. get out of here Dan! Clocky!  
>Cw :( shakes thermos)<br>Dan: ok I'm out of here...for now... its only a mmatter of time  
>Vfr: gosh he's creepy oh and nice singing guys!<p>

Oh and i have the perfect name given by huntergempastapie or something like that. Idk it was kinda a long penname  
>Alex:get on with it!<br>vfr:right how about frooty? Personaly i love it. What do u think guys? Phineous?

Phineas: Sure!  
>Tuck: The world may be full of nuts...<br>Stelo: But we're all COCONUTS!  
>Danny: ... And I hang out with you WHY?<br>Stelo: blackmail.  
>Danny: Oh yea...<p>

VFR:Ooh the blackmail folder!

(_this is Stelo's blackmail folder. It contains reviews to stories with Blackmail as will be stated in a moment. I hold no accountability in it, nor do we own the stories reviewed here. All the "me's" are Stelo)_

**Lemme see...*flashback to all the Reviews with Blackmail***

**-**

**Flashback**

**-**

**Me: XD awesome!**

**Danny:*reads* What's p-**

**Me: DANCING MONKEY!**

**Danny: Ooooh!**

**Me: ... To easy...**

**-**

**Danny: I'M GONNA DIE!**

**Me: Have you seen how 'cora' acts to 'astro'?**

**Danny: No...**

**Me:*shows him movie***

**Danny: *blushes* BUT I STILL DIE!**

**Me: Stop complaining!**

**Danny: WHY?**

**me: Yaoi.**

**Danny: I'm good.**

**-**

**YAY YAY YAY YAY!**

**Danny: ... You hate me, don't you?**

**Me: Yaoi.**

**Danny: Yup.**

**-**

**Danny: THEY TRY TO KILL ME!**

**Me: Yaoi.**

**Danny: I'm done.**

**-**

**Hmm... Nice, keep it up!**

**Danny: YES I'M NOT A PONY!**

**Me: Yaoi.**

**Danny:... Why do you hate me?**

**Me: I just like to torture you!**

**Phineas:*munch* *sip* I just watch.**

**Danny: ...**

**-**

**YAY SHE UPDATED! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YA-MMFFFMFMFMFMFMF!**

**Phineas:*hand over my mouth* She got excited because one of her favorite authors finished a story.**

**Danny: YAY I'M ALIVE! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YA- MMMFMFMFMFMFMFM!**

**Phineas: ... This is gonna be a LONG day...**

**-**

**I REALLY dont want to dissect anything, GO TECHNOLOGY!**

**Tuck: GO MEAT!**

**Sam: GO DANNY!**

**Paulina: GO PHANTOM!**

**Dash: GO FOOTBALL!**

**star: GO FASHION!**

**Kwan: GO CLOUDS!**

**Valarie: GO GHOST HUNTING GEAR!**

**Maddie: GO HAZMAT SUITS!**

**Jack: GO FUDGE!**

**Jazz: GO PHYSIOLOGY!**

**Danny: GO PONIES!**

**All: O.o**

**Danny: What?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**-**

**Phineas: I got an idea!**

**Me: I'm listening...**

**Phineas: *whispers***

**Me: Oooooh! I like it! You're becoming more diobolical by the day!**

**-**

**Vlad: So this magic dust will make me be more powerful?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Vlad: ... Ok!**

**Me: *whispers* Wow...**

**-**

**Vlad:*stuck in Fenton thermos* I WILL GET MY REVENGE!**

**Me: *shakes it* Cujo! Here's a new toy!**

**Vlad: AHHHHH!**

**-**

**Me: Stelo to Technogeek, come in technogeek!**

**Tuck: Technogeek here! Come in Inventor!**

**Phineas: Here! Camera?**

**Tuck: Check! Love dust and Amnisia inator?**

**Phineas: Check! Entire school and giant money bag?**

**Me: Check!**

**Dash: Ha! Like Fenturd and Manson will kiss!**

**Me: Tell me to the 100 bucks each of you bet me!**

**Phineas: Split the money?**

**Me: And save the rest for more blackmail!**

**Tuck: The lovebirds are in the nest! I repeat, the lovebirds are in the nest!**

**Dash: There they are!**

**Me: NOW INVENTOR NOW!**

**Phineas: *dumps a little dust on Danny and Sam***

**Sam and Danny: *kiss***

**Me: Pay up! That's it!**

**Phineas: How much?**

**Me: 10000!**

**Tuck: INVENTOR! THE INATOR!**

**Phineas:*hits school***

**Me: Pay up!**

**~~~~~**

**Me: Best. Idea. EVAH!**

**Phineas: 58,59,60,61!**

**Tuck: 61 MILLION?**

**Phineas: Yup! Now we do it all again tomorrow!**

**Me: An lookie what I got! * pulls out Clockwork's staff***

**Phineas: WOAH!**

**Tuck: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Me: Two words. Dancing. Monkey.**

**Tuck: ...**

**Phineas: you'd think that the master of time wouldnt do that...**

**-**

**I don't own the dancing monkey idea. That's all DezziStar and TheMonkeyGirl.**

**-**

**Me: Jeeze... Like chillax man.**

**Tuck: Yea, like just chill out man, let your anger flow out.**

**Danny: ... You read the Identity Crisis and now you decide to go all hippe on me, didn't you?**

**Me: Naw man, we just like chillaxing.**

**Tuck: And, we like, love annoying you.**

**Danny: I hate you too guys.**

**Me: Like, thanks.**

**-**

**XD I luv chatrooms!**

**Tuck: BLACKMAIL FOLDER!**

**Me: Speaking of bets... Only a few more months till christmas! Then the bets REALLY start! Phinabella and DxS!**

**Tuck: Ferb, do you have the Amnisa-inator?**

**Ferb:*thumbs up with dingy sound***

**Tuck: Cool! Let's see, 1356 people betting $10 each in Amity, and 1562 people betting $5 in Danville, so $13560 + $7810=$21370!**

**Me: Times... Lemme see... How evil do you guys think we should be?**

**Tuck: Hmmm... 10 should do the trick.**

**Me: K, $213700 divided by 3 equals...**

**Ferb: $71,233.33, with a penny to spare.**

**Me: Wow, you're fast.**

**Tuck: Wanna glue the penny to the sidewalk and watch people try to pick it up?**

**Me: Duh!**

**-**

**REVEAL DANNY'S SECRET!**

**Danny: WHY ME? WHY NOT THE BOX GHOSTS SECRET LOVE?**

**Me: Fine, that too. but it isn't really secret...**

**-**

**Thanks for the new chapter!**

**Danny: I really don't like it...**

**Me: That's only because you have an identical twin who might get Sam instead of you.**

**Danny: Yea...**

**Me: YES! TUCK RUN AND PUT THAT IN THE BLACKMAIL FOLDER!**

**Tuck: YAHOO!**

**-**

**Danny: I feel offended that so many people turn me into a cat.**

**Me: I don't, it's fun! *grabs wand***

**Danny: Like that'll work.**

**Me: *swooshes wand and turns him into cat***

**Me: Thanks for the stick-shaped Catatron-3000, Phin!**

**-**

**Danny: WHY DID I DIE?**

**Me: ... He'll be fine...**

**Danny: WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?**

**Me: ...I hope...**

**-**

**Danny: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT MY SECRET DEAD?**

**Me: Because we love you that much...**

**Sam:*death stare***

**Me: I like him as a brother or friend! Nothing more! Don't kill me!**

**-**

**I hope to see more of this!**

**Danny: ... You just want me mauled by Lions, don't you.**

**Me: Yep!**

**-**

**TUCK! PUT THIS IN OUR BLACKMAIL FOLDER! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TOMORROW!**

**Phineas: Does in involve bets on Danny and Sam kissing that day, Desiree, a wish, and LOTS of money?**

**Me: How'd you guess?**

**Tuck: ON IT!**

**-**

**Danny: ...I hate Fanfiction...**

**Me:*shows him DxS fanfics***

**Danny: I LOVE FANFICTION!**

**Me: TUCK PUT THAT IN THE BLACKMAIL FOLDER!**

**Tucker: GOT IT!**

**-**

**Hmmm... I like it. I usually don't like vampires though...**

**Danny: YOU ALMOST KILLED ME?**

**Me: Yea, but now your a vampire...**

**Danny:...**

**-  
>Tuck: Any ideas on Pranks to pull on Vlad?<strong>

**Me: Fill his house with frootloops on his tab.**

**Danny: Wish he was a FROOTLOOP.**

**Sam: Give him a cat that attacks his Face whenever he says one of his many catchphrases!**

**Dani: Hide in his closet and when he eats frootloops say in a creepy voice, 'No Vlad, that's cannibalism'**

**Tuck: All of the above!**

**All: YAY!**

**-**

**Tuck: NATIONAL DRESS AS A DANI OR DANNY DAY!**

**Me: Dash dressed up as Phantom, Tuck as Phantom, me as Fenton, etc.**

**Danny: Is that my shirt?**

**Me: No?**

**-**

**YAY! HE CAN SEE! YAY! Now LET IT RAIN SKITTLES! DANNEH, PUSH DA BUTTON!**

**Danny:*pushes button and... Ntohing happens**keeps pushing button***

**Me: Uh Danny?**

**Danny: Yea?**

**Me: That's the 'Make Frootloops, cats, and Jack-shaped cookies rain on Vlad'.**

**Danny: Oh... THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS FIND VLAD!**

**Me: YEA!**

**-**

**GIVE HIS SECRET OUT SOON!**

**Danny: HEY!**

**Me: Shut it or I say the WORD.**

**Danny: ...**

**Me: Better.**

**Danny: I still dont want my secret out...**

**Me: Yaoi.**

**Danny: Fine I'll shut up.**

**-**

**Nice! Love the Drama!**

**Danny: I HATE DAN!**

**Me: Even MORE of a reason to love this!**

**-**

**Danny: You're insane.**

**Me: What was your first clue?**

**Danny: The fact that you told me to call you insane.**

**-**

**Make them all attack DANNY!**

**Danny: Why me?**

**Me: Cuz I hate you and you hate me!**

**Danny: I hate you...**

**Me: Exactly!**

**-**

**Me: ... Dani?**

**Dani: Yea?**

**Me: Wanna make today embarrass a Danny day?**

**Dani: Duh!**

**Me: *shows Amity all of Danny's embarrassing clips***

**Danny: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Done!**

**-**

**Flashback End**

**-**  
>alex: O.o wow u guys are evil to us<br>vfr: yeah its our job  
>cw:im just glad u dont do that to me<br>Vfr: clocky! (Glomps)

Danny: we all should know never to mess with Clocky, cuz he has a rabid Dan and a pretty time thingy

VFR: yes the pretty time thingy...oh how i love that thing  
>CW:your not getting the time sceptar!<br>VFR:darn it!

vfr: so i had a weird dream about fanfiction last night...  
>alex: you are so obsessed with my brother!<br>vfr: no i'm not!  
>alex: oh yeah? then why does your head have pictures of him and all the characters around it?<br>vfr: how did you know that?  
>Alex: i come from your head remember?<br>vfr: yeah, i know...hey, did you know Taylor Laughtner is the voice of Youngblood? And that girl from soul surfer is the second voice for Danielle too!  
>Alex: and the voice for Dash also does Klemper<br>vfr: O.o that explains so much...

Danny:*whimpering in a corner*  
>Sam: ...<br>Tuck: Sweet I look AWESOME!  
>Stelo: I just showed them what their 'voicers' look like.<br>Danny: I'm an old man...  
>Sam: ...<br>Stelo: Wanna see Azula, another Character your 'voicer' plays?*shows avatar clip*  
>Sam: *smiles*<br>Tuck:*whispers* Do you want to tell her that she's evil and mental?  
>Stelo:... Nah!<p>

VFR: ha! Sam's also on Generator Rex as Doctor Holiday...gosh this girl gets around in the acting world...  
>Alex: i don't think that came out as you wanted it to...<br>VFR: technicalities!

Stelo: Let's do a 'what I learned today' list!  
>Danny: Never lick the squishy green stuff on the floor. Even if Tuck payed you.<br>Tuck: Always carry a camera with you, and batteries.  
>Stelo: always listen to Sam, EXPECIALLY when she tells you NOT to poke the skunk with a stick.<br>Sam: Stay away from Stelo.  
>Phineas: Same.<br>All: Yea.  
>Stelo: Uh huh.<p>

VFR: i learned not to let Alex near the Fenton Sugar-high candy.  
>Alex: i loooooooove CUPCAKES!<br>VFR: it's going to take MONTHS to get him off of that  
>Alex: can i go to the bathroom? huh? can i? can i? can i?<br>VFR: Clocky? could you freeze him please?  
>CW: (does weird time thingy on Alex<br>VFR: aw, sweet silence

(KABOOM)

VFR: what was that?  
>CW: sorry...<br>VFR: (sigh) why do i keep those two around Stelo?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is partly an exerpt from my Twins story, but then it goes right into madness!

Dear diary-  
>Alex: Journal!<br>Danny: Whatever! Anyway, JAZZ told us we needed to 'relieve our stress' and chucked this at us.  
>Alex: 'So let's write in it!' we thought.<br>Danny: No, she threatened us with toast.  
>Alex: No, she threatened YOU with toast. YOU threatened me with my one and only weakness.<br>Danny: Bunnies?  
>Alex: DON'T SAY THAT! They smell your fear...<br>Danny: ... Are we talking about the cute, fluffy puff balls?  
>Alex: On the outside, yes, but inside, they're VAMPIRES!<br>Danny: ... So Diary-  
>Alex: JOURNAL!<br>Danny: WHATEVER! The only reason you HAVE us talking like this is because Tuck made it so whatever we say to you, it's written down, never to be erased, and sent to him.  
>Alex: Basically, he wants blackmail.<br>Danny: Bunnies.  
>Alex: VAMPIRES!<br>Danny: Never gets old.

alex: ok so besides the fact that my brother loves torturing me. Nothing new has come up recently  
>danny: unless u count the ghost powers<br>Alex:yeah there is always that

stelo: Hey Mr. I-Hate-Toast!  
>Danny: Why not pick on Alex?<br>stelo: He's better looking, funnier, and AWESOMER!  
>Danny: *frown* <p>

Alex:i am pretty awesome aren't I?  
>vfr: u got that right. U better be since I created u!<br>danny:hey wait a second!  
>Alex:who are u two? This is our journal!<br>Vfr:why we are the authors 

Danny: ok well besides the fact that two girls just popped into our room ... everything is good  
>Alex:yeah danny and i have picked names for ourselves too<br>Danny:oh yeah! I'm Danny phantom  
>Alex: and I'm Alex wraith!<br>Danny:not bad huh?  
>Alex: Well we don't have EVERYTHING down. But we can fight ghosts now<br>danny:yeah. So we still fall through floors on occasion  
>Alex:and turn invisivble<br>Danny:and pass out often  
>alex:so we are still amateurs but we are almost there! <p>

Stelo: Hi fake Danny!  
>Danny: Hi me! Hi Stelo!<br>Stelo: ...Hi Sam! Hi Tuck!  
>Danny: HEY!<br>Stelo: ... Fake Danny is better. 

Danny and alex:we arent fake! 

Stelo: Sorry. Hi alternate universe Danny and Alex! 

Alex:(gives us weird looks) ok...  
>Danny:may be we can put them in the thermos...<br>alex: that thing doesnt work yet dude  
>Danny: oh <p>

stelo:XD HA!  
>Danny: Here take this!*throws them a thermos*<br>stelo: HEY! 

Alex: o.O are u from the future? 

Danny: No I'm from a different dimension. 

Danny:ooo. (Poke).  
>other danny: will u quit that!<br>Alex:wow. Ur other self is grumpy  
>danny:wheres the "other Alex"?<br>vfr: ...stelo? U wanna take that one? Or should i? 

stelo: I will... Alex,... YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU! 

Alex: u mean i dont exist! Aaaaaah!  
>danny: oh great. Now u have him panicking<br>alex:aaaaah 

stelo: No it means you WAY more unique than Danny... No offense Alt. Danny.  
>Danny: WHAT ABOUT ME?<br>Me: ... Nah! 

Alex:(sniffle) unique is good  
>danny: ur just sayin that cuz Sam would whip ur butt if u didn't<br>Vfr: hey!. Dont knock girlpower! 

A/N:sorry for all the grammar problems. this was originaly a PM so that's why


End file.
